Limerence
by Remiel1437
Summary: Delcatty X Wailord one-shot fanfict. Everyone seems to make fun of them but will you care when love actually happens? PS: They actually make a solid pairing, not gonna lie, enjoy!
This shore has always been like this. Mother sea sings a lullaby and the sun gives her loving warmth to earth, hand-in-hand they can make every travelers feel sleepy. Up the hill, a cat-like creature sits gracefully facing the ocean. She has been waiting for hours in the hill with loneliness as her companion. Every once and then, she will stand up everytime her ears catch a big splash sound but in disappointment, she will sit back again. Waiting in that specific spot.

A big splash finally comes from the north, followed by a body of water that as big as a small island. Slowly rises in a terrorizing manner but failed to make the Delcatty move even an inch from place she has been sitting for what is like eternity.

"You, why are you waiting for me?" The Wailord's big deep voice echoes along the shore.

"You're late,Sam." Emi the Delcatty smiles a warm smile at the big blue whale.

Gracefully, the cat jumps from the cliff and lands on a high land beside Sam. She stares at his boyfriend for long, waiting for him to strike a conversation.

"Why did you wait for me? It has been hours since our promised time."

"I can't leave you alone here, ain't I?" Emi scretches her body.

"What do you mean?" Sam confused by his lover's word.

"Those big splashes. You've been here even before I get here. I know that. You're just waiting for me to go away."

Silence finally takes the throne. For a good fifteen minutes, no one speaks even a word. Emi just stares deeply at his lover. Sam himself seems ignorant, avoiding Emi's stare everytime their eyes met.

"Is there anything you want to say, Sam?" Emi kills the stillness.

"I... I want to breakup with you." Sam spout all of his bravery that he bottled for days.

Emi already know that this is coming. Calmly she raise her head to get a clear vision of the Wailord and speaks gently. "Why?"

"I don't love you anymore." The whale answer directly as if his words scripted.

Emi chuckles as she hears him. She never thinks that her big boy can be this straight forward. He is a soft hearted and hesitant person, Emi knows it better even from Sam's own mother. He won't hurt anything, not even a kitten.

"You don't love me?" With her soft voice, Emi questions Sam's statement.

Sam move his head a bit, tries to gesture a nod. This attempt gives Emi more chuckles, looking how hard Sam tries to look serious.

"If you don't love me anymore, say it to me while looking at my face." With a determination Emi stare at Sam.

Sam tried to look at Emi in the eyes and call an end to the relationship but he has no courage left. Instead, he just stares at Emi for a long time until finally, averts his sight once more from the lovely kitty.

"Sam, everyone has been taking about us again."

Those phrases shocks Sam. He might already jump if he can. Emi looks very sad when she said that, it hurts the blue whale.

"Not that I care but..."

"I DO CARE." Swiftly, Sam cuts through Emi's words. A concerned expression collored his face.

Emi chuckles again before she smiles.

"You're so easy to figure."

Emi jumps from the high ground into the whales back, sits there and rubs her cheek dearly.

"Am I not good enough for you that you worry another people when they talk about us?" Emi closes her eyes, waiting for statement that she might hate.

"It's not about you. It's about me." Sam answers with an unwavering voice.

Emy, a bit confused by the statement, waits calmly for an explanation.

"I mean... You are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met."

Sam stops his word for a bit, looking at the land. Emi can see a sad expression in her love's face. It's not only there to visit, it conquers the whale.

"Look at me now. I'm just a fat whale. I cannot even accompany you when you want to have a walk in the park. I cannot even hold you hand."

Emi looks at that glassy eyes. It's not the eyes she used to love. Sadness took it away. With a swift move, she jumps back again to the land, directly facing Sam.

"Sam, do you remember the first time we met?" Emi smiles.

"Of course. It's at this very shore. We were so young."

Yeah, you were not even bigger than me back then." Emi closes her eyes, travels to the past.

"I was so scared that time though." Sam remembers.

"Yeah right. I almost ate you, you know. I bit you and left many scratch marks on your body. What happened next still amazes me you know. You smiled when we meet again."

Emi's and Sam's mothers were friends. Their second meeting was when their parents introduced them.

"It was because you almost cried back then. You realized that you were in deep trouble when you saw me right?"

"Yes, I certainly was. You saved me back then. You were my little hero you know?" Emi rests her shoulder in the whales body. Sam quickly swims closer to the land, tries to make Emi comfortable. His blue cheek blushes a little as he remembers when he first met his love and decided to protect her no matter what.

"And this scar." Emi looks at the big scar that sits beside her. "The Poochyena almost got me back then, right?"

"It was my fault at the start Emi. I was late."

Emi used to play with Sam at the shore all day, there was once when Sam came late. While the Skitty Emi was waiting at the cliff, a stray Poochyena appeared. Without any warning, it attacked Emy. Before long, the kitten cornered at the beach. She said her prayer while the big black dog leaps with its sharp claws first. Emi was waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. While she closes her eyes, she can hear a large rip sound instead. She opened her eyes to the Wailmer Sam in a pool of blood, stomach opened diagonally with a big slice mark. At where Poochyena used to stand, a large water spout mark lays. They never met the black dog again.

"You were crying and shouting for help like no tomorrow back then." Sam smiles as his memory flashes vividly.

"I can't help it. I thought I'm gonna lose you." Emi snuggles into her love after she gives the whale a small kiss to the cheek.

Sam looks at Emi, once again remembers why he loves her so much.

"You saved me more than you should. You are saving me now." Emi looks away from Sam, a light red showered her cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" Sam confused.

"You know. I think if I ever happen to breakup with you, I will not be the same Delcatty I am now. How could I say it."

"What will change it?" Sam don't get what the kitty meant.

"I can't live without you! I'm madly in love with you!" Emi looks back at Sam. Her face is as red as a boiled lobster. Sam's face turned the same color after he realized what his girlfriend means.

"Don't make me say that out loud, idiot." The Delcatty looks away from Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam speaks softly.

Emi silences for a bit. She looks at her paw. A single tear drops from her eyes.

"You saved me so much but what can I give to you? Who cares about the size of your body? This paw. This paw cannot even hug you. You'll find someone better than me some day. Someone that can embrace you. I'm so afraid that I'll lose you." The Delcatty cannot hold her tears anymore.

"Emi, don't cry.."

A surge of guilt suddenly rushes inside Sam's body. He has been thinking of himself all along. Has he ever think of Emi's feeling? Never is a perfect answer. At that time, he once again swears that he will never leave the crying kitty in front of him again.

"Can I still be your girlfriend?" Emy pleads between gaps of her sobs.

"Only if I can still be your boyfriend." Sam smiles.

The mother sea sings a lullaby, this time accompanied by the sunset. A sweet lullaby for the lover that can finally break the wall.


End file.
